


More Than Money

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Anya has found something she wants more than money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Money  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Anya Jenkins  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Anya has found something she wants more than money.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _She wanted to keep him all to herself._

She wanted to keep him all to herself. She couldn’t help it. Every single time she looked at him she got a quivering feeling deep inside and it wouldn’t go away not even when she handled the money. 

Anya tried not to look at Giles and only listened when he spoke but that came with it’s own problems because the sound of his voice sent shivers dancing down her spine and she would grip the money tighter wrinkling it in her hand.

And she didn’t even care that she was hurting the money.

_What the hell was wrong with her?_


End file.
